


Satiation and Satu

by DaniellaHarwood



Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV), All Souls Trilogy - Deborah Harkness
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 09:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniellaHarwood/pseuds/DaniellaHarwood
Summary: What could have happened if Diana had stayed in bed with Matthew the morning after the 'French Bundling,' rather than going for a run.





	Satiation and Satu

**Author's Note:**

> The obsession has spread into fanfiction. For Desktops see my tumblr and website - https://danielleasbureaucouk.tumblr.com/ http://daniellasbureau.co.uk/Updates.html - That is a bad sign, considering I find few faults with the television series. In comparison to the books, which the adaptation managed to erase. A word to the wise, do not get me started, unless you want a long monologue on the books compared to the series. Apologies in advance if I have written out of character, and its in the third perspective because that is what I prefer. I have wondered what would have happened had Diana stayed in bed the morning after the bundling rather than going for a run and this is the result.

Diana woke the next morning feeling restless. Usually she would get up for a run and a row on the river when she felt as such, however the vampire in the bed prevented her. He was sleeping, his battle, warrior scarred back facing her. She felt honoured that he trusted her enough allow himself to sleep, to lie vulnerable beside her during the part of the night that had not been spent bundling. She blushed to think of it, even though the intimacy between them had not gone as far as she had hoped it would when they began. Her restless nature hungered for deepening it now, even more because of what they had done the night before.

She rolled over and pressed a tender trail of kisses down his back. She had reached his boxers before he caught her in his arms and lay her underneath him.

"Good morning," he murmured, his eyes meeting hers.

"Good morning," she returned. "Will you tell me why now?"

"Why what?" he asked.

"Why we never made love last night," she said. "What scares you about it? Is it something to do with your craving for my blood?"

He sighed before answering her. "Yes."

"Is there something different about the act between vampires, between mating?" she asked.

He looked down and lifted his hand, stroking her chest with his fingers. "This is the heart vein. During vampires drink from the vein to exchange our most private, most secret thoughts and feelings. It is supposed to be about showing each other the greatest of trust and control during our most vulnerable moment."

"And you're worried that you might lose control and take too much?" she guessed. "Or about what you might find when you do drink my blood?" 

"The former," he replied. "And that you cannot do the same. It would be the simplest thing to make you like me, it would stop us from breaking the covenant, stop others from coming after us, perhaps. But I would not do that to you, please never ask me to."

"Would it help to know that I trust you not to lose control when you do," she replied, "and that I do not mind that I cannot do the same?" she paused, considering. "There must be some sort of spell that could allow me to." She put her hand to his chin, raising his eyes to meet hers once more. "Not that we will wait until I find one."

"It does help that you trust me," he confessed. "I am finding it hard to resist, I promise you. Especially after last night."

"I can tell," she said, pressing herself against the evidence lying between them, making him groan.

"Not just because of that," he continued. "Because of the look of hurt you had last night when we didn't. I can't bear hurting you, especially with my inner demons." he revealed.

"I love you," she vowed, stroking his lips with her hand before dropping it to the bed. "I trust you. And the longer you hold yourself back, the more those doubts and demons will continue to grow, until they threaten to tear us apart, just as the congregation are trying to do."

He kissed her tenderly, then his lips slipped down from her face, to her neck, to her chest, to the vein his fingers previously stroked. 

"Honey. You always smell of honey," he murmured in amazement just before his sharp teeth broke her skin.

Diana felt the sting as he pierced her flesh, before the area went numb from the pressure of his mouth. Thirty seconds later he stopped, looking up at her in surprise, as if he had discovered something unexpected. His eyes went full black, then he resumed.

A minute later his bite turned into a reverent kiss and he looked up at her shyly.

"What did you find?" she asked him.

"You. Only you," he replied before kissing her.

The next time his mouth moved from her lips, it was to kiss and nuzzle at her neck, then her breasts, nosing each mound along with the valley between before taking each one in his mouth to worship. 

Diana was writhing when he left them to kiss a trail down her stomach, his arm coming to gently hold her when he reached her thighs. His mouth and fingers brought her pleasure twice before he rose back up and slipped himself inside her. 

He stilled, allowing her time to adjust to their joining, then at her nod began to thrust, slowly at first, before gradually increasing the pace. When she reached her peak a third time he was there to meet her, drawing out the wave for a long as possible until they collapsed upon the bed, sated. 

Outside Satu hovered with increasing impatience, to no avail. She would not get her witch today.

Or any other day.


End file.
